Survivor
by Allusia16
Summary: Anastasia is the tribal princess of Africa who comes to Washington to talk about trade, but little does she know that a certain Korean terrorist has plans for her when she has been given to him as a sign of peace. Now she must survive Kang's advances and make it home if she even wants to go home...
1. Chapter 1

1

My father is a tribal president of most of Africa, my mother an English doctor who lusted for power. I was tribal princess Anastasia Mobasi. For quite some time my father's father had ruled Africa even into the later 90's. We smuggled in medicine from China and Russia to help our people survive. Insurance or not we gave to those who could not fend for themselves. The rich got richer, and the poor got rich. We never needed help from anyone, so this was a shock to me when I found out my father was deciding to send me to Washington DC to speak with President Asher on sharing our medical supplies. We had recently found a cure for AIDS and only our people were allowed to it.

I did not like America much they were bullies and fought numerous wars in their own homes. I was sitting in the back of a black limousine. The plane ride over here was quite nice. I was in the back with four armed men from my father. I had only 48 hours here and nothing else. If I hadn't returned within those hours war would be a result and the forces we posses are not ones to doubt.

"_How do you like it so far here in the US?_" I heard the white man in the passenger seat as in an old broken Nigerian language. I took my eyes from the window, even though I was in between two of my guards, and looked at him.

"You assume because I am of African descent that I cannot speak English. Were you trying to impress me with the fact that you could speak a dead language?" I asked giving him a chance to redeem himself for his obvious ignorance. He stiffened for a moment and nodded.

"Yes that's it." He said with a nod. I only nodded and smiled.

"_Excellent._" I said and looked back out the window my security saying nothing. But that was okay. I had a limousine filled with men driving behind us. I let my mind drift. I let it drift as we drove into Washington, drift off as we pulled up in front of the house, drift off as we met some Korean Prime minister… drifted off as we moved inside…


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was sitting down with two men beside me and the eight warriors behind me. President Asher looked at us.

"It's an honor to have the South Korean Minister as well as the Princess of the noble African tribes here." He started, his body facing in my direction. "Princess I am prepared to negotiate trade with you for your AIDS cure." I tilted my head as if insulted and my frown showed it.

"Mr. President these gentlemen have arrived before me and my party. I know whatever matters they have you should hear them first." I said with a nod. The president nodded.

"Yes of course." He said and turned to look at the prime minister. As the two spoke, I noticed one of the Korean men was observing me. I did not know why and this made me somewhat tense. He looked familiar very familiar. Where did I know him from? His eyes showed darkness through his glasses. His eyes moved over me for a moment as if he were inspecting me. I wanted to know who this man was so I could steer clear of him. I looked at my guard on the left.

_"I need to use the bathroom." _I said. Now everyone had stopped putting their attention on the Minister and President and was now looking at me.

"Excuse me?" the president asked. I cleared my throat and looked at them.

"Where is your restroom?" I asked. One of the security guards guided me to the door. The guards beside me followed me, and the rest remained in the room.

I followed the security men to the ladies room and then went inside. I peed quickly before moving out to wash my hands. I suddenly heard people talking at once and it was loud and hectic. I moved from the bathroom and was immediately grabbed by my men. I was being led down the hall and people were moving fast.

_"What is it?" _I asked frantically.

_"A US problem, the president wants you in his bunker." _One of my generals said after joining us. I would be safe with the bunker, but there were too many of us here.

_"Get back to the limo and go! Contact my father and tell him what's happened!" _I instructed.

_"We will not leave you in American hands!" _the general shouted.

"_I am your princess and you will do as I say. My father can have his armies sent here if something is wrong." _ I shouted. They all looked at each other and nodded. Two of the Presidents men had already started to grab me.

"We have to go." The one known as Roma had said. The men started to lead me away and my guards moved in sync from the halls. I winced with pain wondering if I would see them again. Roma and the other security guard led me swiftly through the halls and we joined with the president and secretary of defense and I think the vice president. I was frantic now looking around. Suddenly a hand gripped my wrist for a split second and then released me. I looked to see it was the Korean who came with the Prime Minister. I had no time to really think about what he did or why he did it. Everything was flashing before me and before I knew it, I was in the White House bunker. Roma told me to stay in this corner and not move before he left the bunker. The doors slid close and I was not sure when it would ever open again.


	3. Chapter 3

3

_I heard numerous chanting and singing from some of the closer villages. Yes, Africa had a few buildings, but most of it was so my father had a place to rule. Our mansion was three stories and round. A fountain was between it. My father told me had business to attend with the yellow people. I had nothing against them because of their race, but I was just nervous because they Koreans. On the news, there was talk about how North and South Korea were not getting along. I did not want the outside wars to come to the borders of Africa. My father ruled and right now everyone was in agreement with everyone. _

_An outsider could cause trouble. So when I voiced my opinion, my father demanded I go and worry about women's work. But I am not just any woman. I am my mother's child. It was sad to see her die, but everyone dies._

_At the moment I was riding on Jhuno, my elephant I had raised as an infant. He was an adult now and was my dearest friend. His mother was killed by American poachers and even though they did not get punished I demanded that the baby remain in my care and his mother burned so she may walk in the animal kingdom above._

_"You do not get to command us little girl." I remember one of them saying._

_"I am Princess Anastasia Mobasi and I do command you. As long as you are on my father's lands , you are our guests and if I feel you are not right for my country, my father will see to it you get back to Ameirca…safely." I told them. Yes I was thirteen at the time, and my father's men were with me so I did feel powerful._

_I heard Jhuno make his trumpeting noises and I looked down at him and smiled. It was hot today in Africa so I had on a beaded skirt with a bunch of necklaces covering my bare chest. My hair was pulled back in braids, and I felt at peace with my mother Africa. I liked roaming the earth for an hour or so with Jhuno. It gave me time to think of about my life and my future. I hummed to myself looking down at the fields below me. I saw lions roaming and hunting warthogs. When I moved about the forest, I saw Gorillas in their family groups. One male caught sight of me and banged on his chest, wanting me to move it along. And that's what I did. When I came out on the other side, I could see my home. I rode Jhuno down to the front of the gate and some men helped me down off of Jhuno. Some limos were pulled up beside the gates that surrounded our home._

_"They are still here?" I asked Ahmed, one of my father's councilors. He nodded with a smile. His curved mustache smiled with him._

_"The guests have much to tell your father." he said following me as I moved into the gates. A garden surrounded my mansion. It was what my mother wanted. We walked slowly in the garden. I scoffed._

_"They want our cures and medicine especially our aids cure. Why is my father helping them? It could lead to danger." I said looking up at him. He only smiled._

_"Princess, we cannot stay a unipolar world. If someone decides to build a huge force against us that we can't defend against, we will need allies." he said. I didn't reply for we both knew he was right. We entered the house through a side door and were on our way to my father's office when we saw some yellow men coming down. There were four men in suits. They saw me and I saw them. Immediately Ahmed raised his entire arm placed it across my chest. No one may see my cleavage or my vagina, unless it is my future husband. As we passed, the man in the back slowly stopped and looked at us. I slowly stopped and my breast moved into Ahmed's arm causing him to quickly move up a step. The two of us were now looking at the man who was looking me over. He had a tight jaw line and his eyes were dark and reminded me of a snake. _

_Do not look too long for you will soon be hypnotized and in seconds you will be bitten…_

He was the snake I had met years ago. I was just standing there now in thought of why he was here. I watched him and the man next to him take a step back with a dark intent. My eyes widened as I saw his head turn slowly to me and I watched a slow smirk spread across his lips. Oh god help us.


End file.
